The Interview
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: When Lisbon is a suspect in an ongoing FBI murder case, will the exact truth about where she was the night of the murder be revealed? Idea is not mine. Jisbon, Rated T. One-shot to keep me writing because I'm stuck with 'Through the eyes of a child'.


**A/N: This story is all thanks to my best friend Essebes! I know that you're having a tough time right now, but I'm sure you'll get through it. I love you honey!**

**This idea has been done millions of times, but, and I hope this is right, not in the The Mentalist fandom. So, here I am, starting new trends! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"_What?_" Wainwright asked, slamming the door shut and walking over to his desk.

"This is about the Dundas-case that we're currently investigating. We have strong beliefs that your agent, Teresa Lisbon, might be involved in it somehow," FBI agent Kurt McBean explained, on which Wainwright shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure she had nothing to do with," he said, sitting down, and so did McBean.

"All I want is to interview her. If she indeed has nothing to hide, we will be gone in no time. We can do it here, in your interrogation rooms."

"Okay, just get her, and her team," Wainwright ordered, and McBean nodded.

"Of course, Sir," McBean said, and left the room.

-YulianaHenderson-

"You want to do _what_?" Lisbon exclaimed, and dropped the file she was currently holding.

"Don't worry, if you have nothing to hide, you will be free to go," McBean explained again, and the team heard the commotion. They gathered around the arguing two.

"But I can assure you, I didn't do anything," Lisbon said, and McBean smiled.

"Well, then you've got nothing to worry about, right?" McBean stated, motioning to the hall with the interrogation rooms. Lisbon just sighed, and followed him. The team looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that about?" Van Pelt asked, and the boys shrugged.

"Shall we follow them?" she asked, and the two nodded. Just when they left the bullpen, Jane entered it. Van Pelt just grabbed his arm, and he made a pirouette his tea almost rushing out of his cup, and he sang.

"What's wrong, dear Grace?" he sang, and she rolled her eyes.

"Lisbon, FBI," Cho deadpanned, and Jane's smile dropped.

"What?" he asked, but the trio left, and Van Pelt pulled him with her.

-YulianaHenderson-

"So, Agent Lisbon, where were you in the night of the murder of Steve Dundas?" McBean started, sitting down and looking Lisbon in the eyes. Lisbon felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

This was why she hated the FBI.

"I was with a friend," she said, swallowing. She looked at the mirror. Though she couldn't see if the team was there, she felt they were. It felt good to have some sort of support.

"Can that friend verify that?"

"Yes."

"What's his or her name?" he asked, getting his notebook out of his pocket.

Lisbon swallowed. She didn't like where this was going. She didn't want to tell the truth.

"Patrick Jane," she said, and on that moment, Jane ran inside. He reached out his hand for McBean to shake.

"Hi! I'm Patrick Jane, the friend Agent Lisbon talked about," Jane said, sitting down beside Lisbon, their arms almost touching – well, not almost, they were.

Lisbon blushed.

"Mister Jane, were you Agent Lisbon at the time of murder?" McBean asked.

Jane smiled an innocent smile.

"I believe I was, yes."

"Can you prove that?"

"Depends on what kind of prove you want."

"Well, camera footage, neighbors that might've seen the two of you together."

"They didn't see us, but I'm sure they heard us," Jane murmured, and Lisbon hit his arm.  
"Jane!" she exclaimed, and Jane looked at her.

"What? We can better get this over with, right?" he asked, and Lisbon looked him in the eyes, definitely angry.

"Come on, don't be so angry, Little Miss Fierce."

"Don't call me that," Lisbon hissed.

"How should I call you then? Cuddles?"

"Jane-"

"The Boss?"

"Seriously-"

"Teresa?" Jane asked, and Lisbon stopped interrupting him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jane said, and grabbed her hand.

"What were you doing at her place?" McBean asked, deciding he'd seen enough of this play. Jane looked at him again.

"You really want to know?" Jane asked, and nodded.

"Of course. It can be of significant use in our ongoing murder investigation."

"Okay, since you asked. Well, I was laying in Miss Lisbon's bed, but I wasn't exactly sleeping, and she wasn't either..."

"Okay, so how do you know that she didn't sneak out of the house to kill Dundan?"

Jane rolled his eyes. Was this man for real?  
"I just know it."

"How can you be so sure?" McBean asked, and Jane placed his hands on the table, intertwining them. McBean was clearly not impressed by this sudden change of attitudes, and decided to begin eating the muffin he'd placed on the table at the beginning of the 'conversation', which Jane'd missed because he entered it late. McBean took a bite out of it, smiling.

"Because she was handcuffed to her bed," Jane said. McBean choked on his muffin.  
"Excuse me?" Lisbon asked, the anger still visible in her green eyes. Jane just looked at Lisbon.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Jane asked, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"Stop it, really," she pleaded, and Jane shrugged.  
"I can't.  
"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is there no way to stop you?" Lisbon asked, and Jane smiled innocently.

"Well, there is, but..."

"But what?"

"But I don't think you're gonna like it," Jane said, and Lisbon frowned.

He looked into her eyes, this time really looking, and searched for some kind of approval. A faint flicker appeared in her eyes, and Jane smiled. He cupped her face, and slowly approached her. He saw hesitance in her eyes, but she closed them, grabbing hold of his vest and pulling him closer.

When their lips touched, they heard several gasps, but they both didn't have attention for it anymore.

They put all their passion in the kiss, Jane's hand in her neck to hold her in place, Lisbon's hands in his curls.

Jane finally pulled away, heavily gasping for air.  
He smiled.

"Seems like you _did_ like it," he said, and Lisbon chuckled.

"I don't get it. Why was Agent Lisbon handcuffed to her bed?" McBean asked.

"Are you stupid?" Jane exclaimed.

"I was with Lisbon, we didn't sleep, she was handcuffed to the bed. We're lovers, okay?" Jane stated. McBean's eyes widened, and he quickly wrote something down.

"What are you writing?" Lisbon asked, nervously, and McBean looked up.

"It became clear to me that you're not involved in the Dundas-case. You're free to go," McBean said, and stood up.

"Thank you for your time," he said, awkwardly shaking Lisbon's hand.  
"You're very welcome," Jane said, and looked at McBean as the man walked out of the room. Jane immediately turned to look at Lisbon, who now standing as well.

"I know, you don't know whether to hug me or to hit me," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

He walked over to her, and before she knew it, she was pushed against the wall, Jane's hands on both sides of her body. He placed small kisses on the crook of her neck, which made her shudder.

"Jane stop it, the team might be watching," Lisbon whispered. Jane placed one hand in her neck, and he leaned in closer, his lips almost touching hers.  
"Free entertainment?" he asked, and Lisbon chuckled.

Jane immediately crushed his lips on hers, catching her chuckle. Lisbon's hands swung around his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek, tracing a familiar but comfortable path. He went down to her throat, and then her collarbone.

Lisbon gasped as Jane slowly traced the outlines of her breasts with his thumb.  
Suddenly, someone coughed, and Jane and Lisbon froze.

They turned around, and saw Wainwright standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

Jane and Lisbon smiled, awkwardly, and let each other go.

"Hi, Sir," Lisbon said, in an attempt to change the subject. Wainwright sighed.

"My office, now."

* * *

**A/N: Busted :D. What do you think? Let me know in a REVIEW, thank you!**


End file.
